mithermagesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mither Mages Wiki
Welcome to the Mither Mages Wiki! The Mither Mages Wiki is a devoted wikia project to the series of the same name, by acclaimed author Orson Scott Card. The novels, The Lost Gate, ''The Gate Thief'', and Gatefather were published in 2011, 2013, and 2015 respectively. Come and join the thrilling adventure of these Mither Mages as Card shows mythological history--from Loki, to Hermes, Mercury and more--through a lens of explanation the likes of which has never before been so fantastically told in all of fantasy fiction. Get in on the ground floor and be a founding contributor of this community! Characters Families North Family/Family of Odin Danny North '- Danny North is the main character with the ability to create and manipulate "gates" in space-time to travel from one place to another. He is the most powerful gatemage known. He eventually learns to see people's "inself" of "ka" and can interact with them. '''Mook '- Danny's uncle. Like a father to Danny while he was growing up in the north compound. One of the best clanters of the North Family 'Lummy '- Mook's wife, like a mother to Danny. Younger sister of Gerd. Has a talent with rabbits 'Alf/ Baba '- leader (or Odin) of the North Family. Biological father of Danny. Talented metal mage, can manipulate machinery and computers. 'Gerd/Mama '- Alf's wife, and biological mother of Danny. Talented light mage. '''Pippo - Danny's half brother. Leanora - Danny's half sister. Zog '- Uncle of Danny. Wants him dead first for being drekka (with no magical talent, but being born into a magical family), then for being a gatemage. '''Gyish '- grandfather of Danny. Also wants him dead for the same reasons as Zog, bitter for losing leadership to the current Odin, Alf '''Uck - another of Danny's aunts. She helped teach the children. Tweng '- yet another aunt. She also helped out with teaching the children. '''Wad (Loki) '- born to the North family, he was a very powerful gatemage who closed all of the gates in 632 AD to protect Westil (or Mitherkame) from Set and his minions. Often called the Gate Thief Loki. '''Oath/Trick - Son of Wad (Loki) and Bexoi. Murdered by Bexoi in an attempt to kill Wad. Poot - Danny's uncle. Thor - Windmage. Uncle of Danny, head of the North spy network. Family of Zeus Hermia (Yllka) - Member of the Greek family, daughter of the current Zeus and Hera. Minor Gatemage; likely LockFriend prior to passage through a Great Gate. Final host to Set/Bel. Orphans (Those with out a high family) Stone (Peter Von Roth) - Meadowfriend. Runs a refuge home in Washington D.C. for mages. Provides intel and council to Danny on many occasions. Husband to VeeVee (separated). Veevee (Victoria Von Roth) - Keyfriend. Discovers Danny's gates in D.C. and follows them to the Silverman house. Eventual develops into full fledge Pathsister or Gatemother. Wife of Stone (separated). Leslie Silverman '''- '''Marion Silverman - Ced - a Windmage Crowned Family of Iceway, Westil Bexoi '''- Queen of Iceway, wife of King Prayard. Wants to rule over all of Westil and will do anything for that power. '''Prayard - King of Iceway, a powerful Seamage. Not much is mentioned about his ambitions or intentions Anonoei - mistress of the King. Has two sons, Eluic and Enopp. Imprisoned by the Gate Thief. Loves her children above all else. Eluik and Enopp '- sons of Anonoei. Imprisoned alongside Anonoei, even though they were innocent. ''Additional Characters 'Set (Bel) (the devil/dragon) '- basically the progenitor of evil. A man-mage who can use his inner self (in egyptian, his ka, or his life force) to take over another person's body or possess it. His followers are called sutahites, who are less powerful, but like him '''Pat - drowther (basically meaning regular person not born into any family). Friend of Danny North. Attends Parry McCluer High School in Buena Vista, Virginia. Cured of acne by Danny. Described by Danny as the smartest and most clear-headed and deepest friend of his friends. Laurette '''- drowther as well. Friend of Danny North. Showed Danny around on his first day of school at Parry McCluer High. Described by Danny as having... well just being attractive in the upper body regions. '''Eric - Lana - Xena '''- '''Sin - Hal - Wheeler - The above list is in progress. Help us improve and add to it! ' Other Books in the Mithermage Universe' Sandmagic ''Stonefather - ''A prequel novella set on Westil